


Dreams of Songs and Sleep

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Again a short drabble, Gen, Kinda, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday walks in one night on young Rex having a nightmare. How will she calm him down? R/R no flames Mother/son fluff I love young Rex don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Songs and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N from FF.net (I'm just asking to be laughed at):
> 
> A lot of people write about Rex having nightmares, well looks like I just joined the club.
> 
> All the characters-ugh-belong to Man of Action, but the song and story are mine MUAHAHA!

Holiday was walking down the hallway when she heard a faint noise. The noise was coming from Rex's room and it sounded like crying. She opened the door and saw his figure curled up and sniffling.

"Rex are you okay?" She asks.

"Y-yes I I just had a nightmare, the kind that is so scary when you wake up you don't remember anything!" Holiday was shocked to see the always happy; energetic child reduced to a scared, crying boy. She wrapped her arms around the shaking, whimpering boy.

"Wha-at are y-you doing?"

"Hush, I'm going to help you sleep, would you like to hear a Spanish song I learned when I was little?" Rex nods, eager to hear her sing. "Ok this is how it goes." "

Duerme niño Todavía sueño y el sonido Tener sueños agradables y cierra los ojos Del sueño a dormir mina de niño" Holiday stopped and saw that Rex had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiles, places his head on the pillow and tucks him in.

"Night Mom" Rex Mummers half asleep.

"Good night Rex Sweet dreams." And she turns the light out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Sleep little child Sleep still and sound Dream pleasant dreams and close your eyes Sleep Sleep little child mine
> 
> Originally Published On: 03-06-12  
> Original Story Published on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7901312/1/Dreams-of-Songs-and-Sleep)


End file.
